deadfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:KirbiMiroir
With regards to Mario Kart 9 Look before you have a hissy fit at me I'm not here to bash on your game, it clearly has potential but what you haven't realised is the very disorganized and rather foolish approach you've taken to it. So I've looked over your game and there's a fair amount missing from your gameplay section which really needs a touch up so you need to look at bulking up that by a lot as well as including much larger amounts of information regarding character descriptions because at the moment your game's page looks a lot like a list Secondly, you've only added 2 new characters in this game that weren't in previous Mario Kart Games; Dixie Kong and Polari, the latter I'll give you credit isn't an initial thought but Dixie Kong is a very common addition for most, try looking for less common characters maybe Captain Toad, or some other Anthropomorphic (semi-humanoid) enemies like Hammer Bro. Now I've excluded DLC characters because DLC is an anything goes area and people will be more focused on the core of the game not the DLC (also DLC should be the third last Section of your Page before Trivia and Gallery as it's supposed to sound like an after-thought bonus not an integral part of the game. With your tracks, they're good but if you're going to go into the level of description you've gon into I'd recommend not using Tables and instead make Disub-Sections (use Heading 4 for the Track Name). That way you can fit as much information as you need. In addition almost all your tracks use a character's name of some sort in them, which looks like you are running out of ideas before you even began. Now not to brag, but in comparison if you look at my second Mario Kart game (Triad Teams) you'll see that even with 8 Cups I limited the number of Racer references to 1 or 2 per Cup. So some diversity in your track names would be only beneficial. In addition with regards to your retro tracks you need to include more SNES & GCN tracks and cut down on the GBA and 3DS tracks. Also if you're going to do remakes of Battle Courses from other Mario Kart Games you need to do all of them or only half you can't leave out one game or another. Items are fine for the most part although it's called the Golden Mushroom not the King Mushroom. Most of your vehicles aren't really that unique I mean the fact of the matter is that when 7 (I think) out of 9 of your M Class Vehicles are returning Vehicles it kinda shows your uncreativity. Also 9 Vehicles per Weight Class is a bit slim. Ok so this is a major issue is that you've got both Vehicles and Parts. You can't have both, you have one or the other. You can have Body Frames as well as other parts but you can't have complete vehicles and then also say that you have parts. As for your new features, Limited Anti-Gravity is a down-grade either chuck out Anti-Gravity and add in something new or put it back to Full Anti-Gravity capabilities. Secondly Camera Angles are not a new feature, when a replay is done they have Action Scene Camera Angles. No one wants to race in First Person in Mario Kart, it'd look stupid and every character would have a different head height, also Top-Down would serve no purpose as they've always been behind the racer. If all music is Cyber Music it's going to get boring and repetitive fast. How would Cyber music work on an Island, Castle or Forest stage? I've seen your complaints about Orchestrated Music in MK8 and it is Orchestrated but it's not all Orchestral. Moo Moo Farms sure isn't Orchestral, it's Country. Cyber Music as a new feature is pretty much saying that every stage should sound like Electrodome and nothing else. Auto Camera would only make it harder to drive, that's not a feature that's a detremental impact. Also your second Trivia Point should be in Gameplay, controls are not meant to be a surprise, a surprise (aka Trivia)( would be something like: *In every stage, there is an 8-Bit Mario pictured on one of the walls *This itteration of Rainbow Road has the most Loops of any Rainbow Road You get the idea, trivia is little bits of information that wouldn't necessarily be vital to the game's core information, but isn't DLC at the same time. Also get a Game Infobox in there, it'll make it look neater. So that's my advice for you to fix up your page, do or don't I don't care I've given you my two cents on your situation and if you decide to abide by my advice and fix up your page you may well get more positive comments in the future but your current behaviour is very quickly aggrevating several Admins and Crats on Fantendo and they will if they get fed up with you ban you from the wiki, I highly suggest you stop attacking Arend, he hasn't done anything to harm you and as a Crat it is well within his power to remove you permanently. You're on incredibly thin Ice Look I don't particularly care at this point if you think Lumoshi or Arend are bullies or if you think your article is the "best thing ever" because lets face it we all know that this article is a table catastrophe of incompleteness. As your article it is your responsibility to complete it when you have time, Hoshi & Kingler won't always be able to help so you can stop dictacting them like a tyrant which is what you've claimed Lumoshi & Arend to be. Secondly, Lumoshi and Arend are both Beuracrats that means they have the highest power on Fantendo, they will ban you when they're fed up with your nonsense. They have been extremely tolerant up to this point the fact they haven't banned or blocked you yet is a shear miracle of generosity, but don't think that they're generosity is limitless because you are very close to hitting their breaking points and they will not let you go unpunished if you continue with your piss-poor behaviour. Thirdly, they are here to help your article, they aren't vandalizing it, in fact for the most part they've merely fixed errors in your page which is completely permitted as you haven't put an embargo on user edits and the fact that the rewrite template is still up indicates that you are open to criticisms that will help your page be better. But you block criticism out, I know you've neglected my previous post on this talk page which is fine, as I stated before I don't particularly care if you take my advice or not, but when you've got near half the wiki telling you to fix your article, do something original and improve it in a lot of areas, it's probably a good idead to listen to them especially when they've had more experience on the wiki than you have. So you have three options here Kirbystar/Kirbimiroir and whichever one you choose is going to impact on how the Fantendo community views you and how you view them. The first option which is the one everyone's been trying to get you to do is fix the page, listen to the criticism accept it as criticism and refine the page adding more information, increased amounts of detail, some originality and being positive towards the criticism. The second option is that you leave and fall into inactivity which is the least likely of the options as it's clear you have a burning passion to your work which I don't think anyone would deny, but if you just leave in silence you will merely be remembered as that one guy who made the unoriginal Mario Kart Game and was egostical and couldn't take criticism. Lastly and this is the one your pushing yourself into right now is a complete and utter meltdown, you're very quickly becoming a new hatred for Fantendo, you were an annoyance but now you are a serious issue to their sociatal integrity and they're method of stopping a bad egg is to crush it. If you continue to deny the criticism, bully users to do your work and harass other users due to their attempts to help you which you have all but shut out, people will destroy you. They will Block you and ban you, they will refer to you as that little whiny bitch who couldn't take an ounce of criticism and had a meltdown because his game was being criticized for unoriginality. You won't win whatever battle you believe you are fighting, you are one against many, Hoshi and Kingler will only support you for so long and Kingler is already realizing that you are a sinking boat. So you have three options, comply, leave or meltdown. No one will force you to pick one or another option but the fact of the matter is that this battle you think you can win is impossible for your victory, this is something you need to come to accept is that the universe does not revolve around you, do you think that Hoshi is going to complete his work any faster if you keep telling him to hurry? No, he won't because that's not how the human mind works, you keep pressuring him to do your work for you and sooner or later he's going to snap and turn on you and when that happens you better hope that you can dig yourself out of that grave because it's only going to get worse otherwise.